Fireflies
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Fireflies can bring two people even closer then you think. "You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air" -Owl City


**Ah sorry for the long wait on my other stories. I haven't had much time. But here is one shot that was stuck in my mind but I'm going to update my stories this week since I'm on Thanksgiving Break (:(: oh and this one is Brandon and Musa. I've been wanting to do one of these since a while ago.**

***Fireflies***

Musa sat on the nice sized boulder swaying her legs back and forth, her toes touching the deep blue water in the stream, causing the little rings to form in the water. She looked down and smiled at her reflection. Well what she could see of it anyways, night was soon to come.

A strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around Musa's body and their hands covered her azure eyes. "Do you know who this is?" the deep voice whispered into Musa's ear.

Musa stiffened a giggle, and guessed "Brandon."

"Awe how did you know?" Brandon said throwing his arms in the air like a little kid would surrendering to an older sibling.

"I seen you coming up in the reflection." Musa laughed, leaning back into her boyfriend of three years chest and closed her eyes. Brandon tightened his arms around his girlfriend and held onto her. He leaned his head on hers, his floppy brown hair mixing with her mascara black hair.

Brandon lifted his head and glanced at the last bit of the reflection in the water. It was rather amazing, showing them in a different contrast. "Hey look." Brandon lightly nudged Musa.

Musa lifted her head and stared into the water. "I wish cameras could capture sights this good."

"I know me too. I would treasure this picture forever. Ya know? Tonight is our last night together for a while." Brandon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Musa shifted her body and was now face to face with Brandon. "Yeah I know. You have to go back to Eraklyon and help assist Sky and I have to go back home to Melody and finish perusing my music career."

Brandon nodded his head up and down, but once they were done they could finally be together without any difficulties. Brandon leaned against the boulder and hugged Musa. Musa slid forward, wrapped her tiny legs around Brandon's waist and threw her arms over his neck and held onto him. She leaned her head on his shoulders. If she had her way, she wouldn't ever let go.

Saying goodbye has been and always will be the worst thing to do.

They both remained in the same position. Not one of them even bothering to move or speak. Their bodies were doing all of the communication. It spoke in ways that words couldn't even describe.

A little while longer Musa lifted her head up and whispered, "I love you." in Brandon's left ear.

"I love you too." Brandon whispered back. Brandon picked Musa up. Her legs still wrapped around him. He carried her to where the grass was green soft and he gently laid her down. He laid down next to her and entwined his fingers with hers. Both of their eyes staring up to the many bright stars shining in the night sky.

Again not one of them bothering to say a word. Body language was sometimes better then verbal language.

Musa slid over until she was in Brandon's arms. When he held her she always felt energy to through her body. She felt so powerful, but yet carefree. She felt fearless and safe. Even when she knew she was safe she still felt it. He made her feel like she was the only thing worth living for. It was true love. It wasn't something that she had with Riven when they went out.

That was puppy love. Or maybe just the mere idea of in love with being in love. She wasn't quite for sure but it wasn't anything that she got with Brandon. She seen the love in Brandon's green eyes when his and her azure colored eyes locked. She always felt shocks go through her body when they touched. If they were a movie he would definitely be a Prince Charming.

"Hey babe look." Brandon said sitting up and looking around the dark grassland. Little flashes of light lit up the grassland. "Fireflies." Musa said leaning her head on his chest. She observed them carefully.

They were peaceful little creatures that made the moment even more romantic. Brandon smiled and grabbed Musa by the waist and leaned in, jamming his lips against her. She immediately warmed up to the kiss.

No matter how far apart they are they could look at a firefly and know that they are closer then they think.

**Alright this kind of sucked. And a tad sappy but it fit perfectly. Anyways review.**

**Love kailin. (:**


End file.
